poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost/Transcript (Frogadier55's Version)
This is my transcript of Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. Opening (The movies opens as the credits role outside and now inside the muesum we see a person walks out of the curator's office, then locks the door and then walks away as we see the heroes standing still not to move a muscle, then we see two tombs opening) Dr. Dean: Is anyone there? (He backs away as he accidentally press the button which causes the lights to go on as the speaker speaks and scares the heck out of him and drops his paper works) I really must switch to decaf. (Two warrior monsters with their weapons appears out of the tomb preparing to attack the man. Shaggy Rogers: Professor... behind you. (Two monsters attacks, as they look at Shaggy, Scooby and Squire Flicker) Shaggy Rogers: Like... stay right there! Squire Flicker: Be careful. (Scooby threw the saber-tooth tiger cloth on one of the monsters and then rips it out) Scooby-Doo: Shaggy! Squire Flicker: Now Druddigon, use Dragon Claw! (Druddigon uses Dragon Claw to break the net trapping the monsters) Shaggy Rogers: The trap work guys! Give me four! (The monsters uses an axe to break free) Sunset Shimmer: '''Good job catching those monsters. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''You're the man, Scoob. '''Scooby-Doo: Your the man! Squire Flicker: Uh... guys. (Two monsters points at Shaggy and Scooby) Squire Flicker: Run! (The monsters chases them as theme song of Scooby-Doo plays. Then suddenly a feet appears out of nowhere tripping the monsters) Fred Jones: Nice going guys, you caught them. Tino Tonitini: Well done! Sir Blaze: Good job, Flicker. Shaggy Rogers: Uh... right. No problem, Freddy. Like we had a little help. (A man shows up) Daphne Blake: Who are you? Velma Dinkley: (Gasp in amazement) I don't believe it! Your Ben Ravencroft the famous horror writter! Ben Ravencroft: That's right. And let's see who they are. (Ben takes off one of the monster's mask which is revealed to be a person) Dr. Dean: (Gasp) It's Perkins! Velma Dinkley: (Takes off a mask which reveals to be another person) And Griswald! Disgruntled archaeologist from the museum's babylonium project. They were upset with you for cutting their funday Dr. Dean. Perkins: And we would've gotten away with it too. If it wasn't for this... meddling writter! (The police arrested them) Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's a twist. Fred Jones: Yeah, well that least he didn't called us kids. I hate that. Tino Tonitini: Well, Carver, Lor, Tish and I are still kids. Daphne Blake: Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft. Ben Ravencroft: Sorry, I didn't mean to abstain you. Squire Flicker: That's okay. Lor McQuarrie: '''So what were you doing here? '''Ben Ravencroft: I was doing research on my latest novel. When I saw these archaeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate. Velma Dinkley: '''Mr. Ravencroft. I am a huge fan of your work. I have read all your books in which my opinion are the best horror stories ever written. '''Ben Ravencroft: Thanks, Velma. Velma Dinkley: (Gasp in amazed) You know my name? Ben Ravencroft: And Daphne's and Fred's. Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, their friends and the Weekender Knights. (Chuckles) And Scooby and Shaggy's of course. Scooby-Doo: (Giggling) King Allfire: You really know us a lot. Ben Ravencroft: I've admired your work on reveling the supernaturalmysteries for some time now. I mean basically we're in the same business of mystery and the acult, right? Velma Dinkley: ''' Oh please, what we do pales and comparation with the sheer pondible fright of your novels. '''Ben Ravencroft: I wouldn't say that. Velma Dinkley: I mean take the dead mole for example. Oh that creepy jewerly store owner was an incredibly complex character. Ben Ravencroft: You're very kind. Listen Velma, I'm going back to my hometown in Massachusetts this weekend. To the house, where I work my early book. I go back every year for the fall color. It's very peace and relaxing. Why don't you and your friends come visit? Velma Dinkley: (gasps) Really? Oh, that would be great! Uh, wouldn't it gang? Daphne Blake: Yeah. We can use a break from all these spooky mysteries. Human Pinkie Pie: It would be so much fun! Sir Hotbreath: I would really liked to go to Massachusetts! Lor McQuarrie: Count me in. Ben Ravencroft: And Oakhaven does have one of the best restaurants in New England. Shaggy Rogers: Like we're sold! Eh, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Heading to Oakhaven/Enter Eddie, Genki and their Friends (Now we cut to the heroes driving in the mystery machine, Velma is in Ben's car while he's driving as then they made to Oakhaven) Daphne Blake: Wow! This color is spectular, hey guys? Human Rarity: It's so beautiful. Fred Jones: Amazing. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. Shaggy Rogers: Don't forget me old buddy. (Scooby takes a picture of him and Shaggy) Human Rarity: Uh, how long will we get there? My legs are getting cramped. Spike the Dog: Chill Rarity, We'll get there soon. (They drive across the bridge, and we fade to Velma and Ben, in Ben's car) Velma Dinkley: And that's scene at the end where the caretaker's flesh disolved was so brilliant I- Ben Ravencroft: Oh look, we're here. Velma Dinkley: Already? (Then they make a left turn and they made it to Oakhaven) Ben Ravencroft: Welcome to Oakhaven. (sees something) What? (Ahead, there was traffic) Velma Dinkley: I thought you said this was a quiet little town. Ben Ravencroft: It was. Fred Jones: Wow, this is a pretty popular spot. (They got out of the cars) Clinker: '''How many people come here often? '''Ben Ravencroft: Sure we always get a few leaf peepers but never like this. This is a "circus." (sees a man) Oh, there's the mayor, he'll know what's going on. (They go to him) Shaggy: Like, maybe he'll know a place to eat. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (They go to him too) Mayor Corey: Welcome to old Oakhaven. Have a wonderful time. So glad you can come. Ben Ravencroft: Mayor! Mayor Corey! Mayor Corey: '''Ben, my boy! I'm glad you can come home to see this. And I see you brought some friends and their dog. '''Scooby-Doo: Dog? Where? Sir Burnevere: He means you, Scooby. Human Rainbow Dash: This is getting annoying. He's so dumb to know he's a dog. Genki: '''Hey guys, Long time no see. '''Tino Tonitini: Hello Genki, Good to see ya. Eddie: Hey there, Tino and his friends. - - Mayor Corey: Welcome! The more the merrier! Ben Ravencroft: But what is all this? Mayor Corey: It's great, isn't it? Business is booming, not like a few months ago when it was slower than maple syrup on a cold day. Man: Hey, Ben. Ben Ravencroft: Hi Mr. McKnight. Mr. McKnight: Welcome home. Here, have a T-shirt before my store sells out. You can wear it to the concert, tomorrow. Ben Ravencroft: Concert? Fred Jones: The Hex Girls. Daphne Blake: You've heard of them? Fred Jones: Just now. Daphne Blake: "Oakhaven Autumn Fest Featuring the Hex Girls" Mayor Corey: A local group. You'll like them, kindda spooky. Ben Ravencroft: "I've met the ghost of Oakhaven and lived" Shaggy and Scooby: Ghost?! Sir Loungelot: Does he have to say "ghost?" Velma DInkley: Jinkies! Looks like you got a ghost in your own backyard, Ben. Mayor Corey: Not only that. (whispering) But it's his own ancestor, the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft. Ben Ravencroft: That's ridiculous. I thought we'd got over this "witch" nonsence. Mayor Corey: What can I say, Ben. Ever since, we built our peearted villiage, her ghost has appeared many times. Fred Jones: Don't tell me, you disturbed her spirit with the construction? Daphne Blake: And now, she's haunting the town. Mayor Corey: How did you know? Human Rainbow Dash: Ghost hunting is our specialty. Mayor Corey: Oh I see. Ben Ravencroft: Did you say "peeraton village?" Genki: Can we see it? () Mayor Corey: What you're seeing is a perfect recreation of life was like back in the 1600's, as renunacted by our locals. Ben Ravencroft: When did all of this go on? Mayor Corey: About six months ago. Velma Dinkley: This is amazing, Mayor. Holly: I agree with you, Velma. This place is amazing. Tish Katsufrakis: Very interesting. () Daphne Blake: Oh, cornhouse dolls. Aren't they cute, Fred? Fred Jones: Yeah, charming. (We go to Shaggy showing Scooby that he's in a pillory) Shaggy Rogers: Look Scoob! I'm been a bad boy. (Everyone laughs) - - - Tino Tonitini: What's your name anyway? Eddie: '''I'm Eddie and these are my friends. - - '''Pilgram woman: Which thou like to turn? Scooby-Doo: huh? Shaggy Rogers: Like it's your turn to turn the butter old buddy. Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. () Shaggy Rogers: Now all we need is the popcorn. - - Shaggy Rogers: Easy Scoob. (Then Scooby found a item he got out of the hole) Shaggy Rogers: Like what you got there old buddy? Scooby-Doo: (spits the item out) I don't know. Shaggy Rogers: Wonder what this is? Mayor Corey: Looks like you found a old shoe buckle, my boy. Probably over 400 years old. Shaggy Rogers: Cool (attaches the shoe buckle into his shoe) Man. Like for another one, Scoob. So I can have a match in pair. Scooby-Doo: Okay. Mayor Corey: Ayeah, we found all sorts of items from the old colony when we cleared this area for construction. Handmade nails, horseshoes, farm equipment. Ben Ravencroft: How about a book? - Shaggy Rogers: Hey, we like to see a peerated pizza joint. We're starved. Scooby-Doo: Reah. Sir Loungelot: I'm starved too. Genki: All of this is making me hungry. Human Fluttershy: Yeah, me too. Eddie: We'll have to find something to eat as well. Mayor Corey: Don't worry guys, we got the best restaurant in all New England. It's back in town, I'll walk you there. - - Ben Ravencroft: Mayor! Tell Jack that anything they order is on me. Holly: What are you looking at? Eddie: Well, A professional Bookwriter. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like what a great guy. Scooby-Doo: Reah, reat! Daphne Blake: (laughs) You're gonna regret that offer, Ben. In the Oakhaven Restaurant (At a place called "Oakhaven Restaurant," Shaggy) Mayor Corey: Jack's gonna take care of you, guys. You're gonna love his cooking. Shaggy Rogers: We sure will, your honor. Genki: Yeah, we're gonna love it here, Mayor. I looking forward to this too. Mayor Corey: Enjoy your stay at Oakhaven, (The man was eating his lunch when Scooby appeared behind looking at his food, as Jack walks to Shaggy and them) Jack: Well, guys, are you hungry? Shaggy Rogers: Man, are we ever. Jack: Come over here to the back, I;ve always have a table for V.I.P's Shaggy Rogers: Groovy. Come on Scoob. (He takes Scooby along, as they got into a table) Jack: You're Mr. Ravencroft's guests so order up anything on the menu, fellas. I've got a nice juicy ham bone for your dog. What do ya think? Scooby-Doo: Rone? Yuck. Shaggy Rogers: Scooby's allergic to bones. We'll have whatever that great smell is. Jack: Well, that's our Yankee pot roast, New England clam chowder, maple baked ham and beans, Roast turkey with chestnut stuff, and apple cinnamon pie. (They get excited) Genki: Something tells me we'll need a bigger table. Mocchi: Mocchi, let's eat! Shaggy Rogers: Sounds great! Like give us 14 orders of everything. Jack: (laughs) Oh, I love people who love to eat. The Story of Sarah Ravencroft/Back at the restaurant (At Ben's house) Velma Dinkley: Wow so this is where it all started Ben Ravencroft: Yes. I wrote all my early novels here. Now I spend must of my time in Europe, but I come back once a year to recharge my batteries. Go ahead, Velma, sit down. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, this is a dream come true. - - - - Daphne Blake: You have some cool things here Ben. Fred Jones: I'll say - - Fred Jones: So who's portrait is this? - Ben Ravencroft: This is Sarah Ravencroft. I think it was painted by a greatful patient. (Flashback starts) - - - (Flashback ends) - - Ben Ravencroft: I'm impressed, Velma. You know doing reach on Sarah and the wiccans, lead me to read almost everything about the world of supersation. That's how I started writing stories to frighten people. (The woman gasps in horror as the people in the restaurant are looking at people, which it was Scooby, Shaggy, Genki, Mocchi, Eddie and Fluttershy eating like a bunch of wolves, as Jack brings them more food, they eaten them) Jack: (laughs nervously) I never seen anything like this. Are you at least tasting my food? (They nod and shallowed the food in their stuffed mouths) Shaggy Rogers: It's the best food we ever had. Scooby-Doo: Delicious. () Daphne Blake: So, how's the food? Shaggy Rogers: Pretty darn good. Velma Dinkley: Is there anything left in the kitchen? - - - - Jack: I'll be right back, guys. I gonna make a run at the market. The Witch's Ghost Chase (Then back to the Oakhaven Restaurant comes out Shaggy, Scooby, Loungelot, Eddie, Genki, Mocchi, Hare and Fluttershy with their bellies full) Shaggy Rogers: Thanks for everything, Jack. It was great. Especially those last 12 pies. Hare: Yeah, it was delicious. (Then, they left) Jack: Uh, glad you like them. (Jack was sitting down with a whole pile of dishes that the gang ate up) (To the others) Shaggy Rogers: Like, was that good eating or what, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (burps) Excuse me. - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Gee, looks like everybody's leaving. Wonder if the ghost showed up. - - - (Then they saw three shadows that look like ladies) - - - Shaggy Rogers: I think we lost them, old buddy. (They stopped for a moment) Shaggy Rogers: And I thought there was only one ghost witch. - - - - Shaggy Rogers: Anyway, with all that running, we'd worked off that big meal. Next thing you know now I'm hungry again. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Suddenly they hear a wind blowing and then a laugh which is the witch's ghost) Shaggy and Scooby: Yikes! Genki: Oh no, It's the ghost of Sarah Ravencroft!! Sir Loungelot: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! (They run off) Witch's Ghost: THIS TOWN MUST PAY!!!! For what it did to me!! Sir Loungelot: I don't believe it the ghost is real, And it's trying to catch us! Mocchi: She eat you up if you don't hurry, We are dead! (The witch's ghost throws fireballs at them, as they keep on running) Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's every coward for himself, old buddy. (They go left and they bumped into Fred and the others) Velma Dinkley: What's going on guys? Scooby-Doo: Ghost! Ben Ravencroft: A roast? Tish Katsufrakis: He might be saying a ghost. Hare: What's wrong? Genki: We saw a ghost! Scooby-Doo: A witch's ghost! Velma Dinkley: You saw the witch's ghost? Scooby-Doo: '''Huh-uh (Scooby acts like a witch) '''Fred Jones: Can you show us where? Shaggy Rogers: Like, do we have to? SHE THROWS FIREBALLS, MAN!! Daphne Blake: Oh, can you at least get off me first, Freddy - - - Shaggy Rogers: (with his arm sticking out) Like, down this street. () Daphne Blake: There's no one here now. Sunset Shimmer: This has got to be a joke. Sir Loungelot: '''Okay, Let me explain, it was a wind and then the witch appears, and chased us from where we got out of the restaurant, It was so terrible. '''Shaggy Rogers: We thought we'd gotten away from the first 3 witches, when this ghost chased us from down there. Ben Ravencroft: First 3 witches? "I'm a Hex Girl"/Meeting the Hex Girls () Girl: Hit it sisters. (hisses like a vampire) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! It's the witches! Fred Jones: Easy guys. It's just the Hex Girls. (Then they play their song) I'm gonna cast a spell on you. You're gonna do what I want you to. Mix it up here in my little bowl, say a few words and you lose control. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Put a spell on you! You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind. You'll get dizzy when I make a sign. You'll wake up in the dead of night, missing me when I'm out of sight. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. Oh yeah! With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm gonna put a spell on you. I'm a Hex Girl and I'm gonna put a spell on you. We're gonna put a spell on all of you! (The gang start clapping) Girl #1: Thanks. What are you doing here? Girl #2: The concert's tommorow. Girl #3: Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you Ben Ravencroft? Ben Ravencroft: Why? You not gonna bite me, are you? Girl #1: Cool, I always wanted to meet you. You're like one of us. Girl #3: Yeah, you under what we're into. (Scooby and Shaggy look at each other until the girl with pig tails sees them) Girl #2: Hi. Shaggy and Scooby: (scared) Hello. Fred Jones: That's quite an act Ms uh... Girl #1: Thorn. This is Dusk, and Luna. We're eco goths. Shaggy and Scooby: "Eco goths?" Dusk: And we don't need your approval. Following the Hex Girls/Investigating the Barn house/Following the Mayor/The Second Witch Chase Witch's Ghost: How dare you disturb my resting place! (They shout in terror) Witch's Ghost: This town will pay! (She flies toward Shaggy, Scooby, and the others) Shaggy Rogers: Like, send them a bill! But leave us alone! Fred Jones: Well, where are they? Velma Dinkley: That's no mystery. (They go to a shaking mailbox) Golem: '''So what just happened? '''Shaggy Rogers: Like, we'd followed the mayor to some warehouse and that ghost attacked us. - - - Velma Dinkley: Like what? Mayor Corey: What is going on here?! What's the big idea running over me? (We cut to the warehouse) Mayor Corey: As you can see, there's nothing here. Except for the damaged wall. Capturing the Witch's Ghost - - - - - Luna: No one touches my keyboard. - - - - - - - - - - Witch's Ghost: '''THIS TOWN MUST PAY FOR IT'S FOULED DEED!! () The Book is found/Ben Ravencroft's true colors/Ben releashed Sarah Ravencroft/The Showdown/Final Fight/Ben and Sarah's Demise/The Villains' Downfall '''Velma Dinkley: Ben, that doesn't seem to be a journal at all. Ben Ravencroft: Because it isn't, Velma. It's a spell book. (Velma gasps) Ben Ravencroft: You see, Sarah wasn't a Wiccan. She was indeed, a witch. (The others are surprised) Thorn: A real witch? Dusk: Heavy. - Ben Ravencroft: And since Sarah's blood runs in my vines, I guess that makes me... a warlock. Shaggy & Scooby: Warlock? Ben Ravencroft: The wiccans imprisoned Sarah in her own spell book! And you helped me find it. Velma Dinkley: You lie to me, Ben! Ben Ravencroft: Well, gee. I have to I'd been searching for years. Then I read about your exploits. (Cut to a flashback) I knew if anyone can help me find the book. It was you and your friends! I orchestrated the whole mummy scheme paying off the archaeologists and the security guards just to lure you to the museum so we can met. (Flashback ends) Yes, Velma. I tricked you into helping me, and it worked. And Tino, I have some familiar faces you like to see. Tino Tonitini: What familiar faces?! (Then Megan Appears) Megan: Well, like to see us. (She eats a piece of chocolate) Genki: You!! Megan: That's right. I'm back for my revenge for firing me at Moonscar Island! Foop: That goes for me too. Gregory: Foop! You're here to?! Count Geoffrey: And me. Squire Flicker: Count Geoffrey! Hades: Jeez Louise, what got his goat, huh? Tish Katsufrakis: Hades! Carver Descartes: (In Donatello's voice) Not this guy again! Dr. Facilier: Gentlemen. - Fred Jones: (to Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight) And you were in on Ben's plan, too! Mayor Corey: Huh? No! We're surprised as you are, uh, honest! Ben Ravencroft: For once, he's telling the truth. That stupid fake ghost was the town's idea. But it did work to my advantage. Daphne Blake: But why go through this crazy scheme? Why not just asked us to find the book? Velma Dinkley: I know why. Because if we know what that book was, we would never have helped him! Ben Ravencroft: But even you can't imagine the real power of this book. No mere mortal can. - Ben Ravencroft: Now! I summon ancient power! - Tino Tonitini: Your going to pay for this! Foop: You will soon pay the price too, Tino. We're going to finish all of you! Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, yeah! You and what army? Count Geoffrey: This army! Now Ben! Ben Ravencroft: I summon you! Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Kyurem, Groudon and Kyogre! (Dialga appears out of the dark portal) Tino Tonitini: Dialga! (Next Palkia appears out of the dark portal) Squire Flicker: Palkia! (Giratina appears out of the dark portal) Daphne Blake: Jeepers! It's Giratina! (Kyurem appears out of the dark portal) Sci-Twi: Kyurem! (Groudon appears out of the dark portal) Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! It's Groudon! (Kyogre appears out of the dark portal) '''Sunset Shimmer: And Kyogre! Lor McQuarrie: Do you really have to say that, Tish! Sir Blaze: (In Hamm's voice) Way to go, Tish! King Allfire: Check out their eyes and the dark aura around their bodies! - (Ben unleashes a fire spell around the heroes as the villains laugh evilly) Velma Dinkley: You won't get away with this, Ben Ravencroft! Princess Flame: You won't get away with this too, Count Geoffrey! Ben Ravencroft: Why? Because of you meddling kids? Fred Jones: Hey! We're not kids! Sir Loungelot: We're dragons! Not humans! Eddie: and We're birds! - Count Geoffrey: Oh, don't worry about it, We're gonna take you all down. Fred Jones: Hey, we're not kids! Genki: And we're not going down if we see you villains defeated by us! Count Geoffrey: What are you going to do about it, kid? Nothing! - - Ben Ravencroft: Dreadful darkness, hear my cry! Bring back one who cannot die! Let the witch who perished here live again and reappear! () (Then, the Mystery Machine comes in interrupting his spell, and it is driven by Shaggy) - Ben Ravencroft: In my wildest dreams, I could never have imagined such an imposing creature. Sarah Ravencroft: Thank thee. Thou canst not know what my bondage have been like. Who art thou? Ben Ravencroft: Ben Ravencroft, your descendant. From the modern world. Sarah Ravencroft: Modern? (looks around) Not much seem to have changed. - - Ben Ravencroft: This isn't how I envisioned. We were supposed to rule the world together, not destroy it! Sarah Ravencroft: I care not for thy whims. Cross my path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world! Ben Ravencroft: But I have the book. And I shall return you back into the book. "Ancient evil get thee hence only good can recompense for the mis-" Sarah Ravencroft : (Laughing evilly) Thinkest thou art a Wiccan, only a virtous soul can imprision me. (She traps Ben in a green ball) (Laughing evilly) Count Geoffrey: Now where we're we? Oh yes, The Dragons! - Sarah Ravencroft: Have the red orb and the blue orb Groudon and Kyogre! (She threw two orbs thus making Groudon and Kyogre transform into their primal forms) Eddie: They turned into Primal forms! Megan: You cannot defeat us. Isn't that right our army of Legendary Pokemon? (Dialga, Palkia, Primal Groudon, Kyurem, Primal Kyogre and Giratina roars in agreement) King Allfire: We need to summon our Legendary Pokemon army too. Princess Flame: Good idea, Daddy. Tino Tonitini: We need you to help us out! (Latias, Latios, Shiny Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom and Regigigas appears on the heroes' side) Hades: So you brought your own army of Legendary Pokemon. Pretty clever. - Tino Tonitini: We're gonna smear you! (Shiny Rayquaza roars) - Lor McQuarrie: We are gonna beat you guys tonight no matter what it takes! Count Geoffrey: No. We're gonna defeat you foosl no matter what it takes! Megan: However it's payback time for disrupted our plans. Hades: Now let's see how you deal with our secret weapon. (Shows the DNA Splicers) The DNA Splicers! (The DNA Splicers opens up as it magically transforms into a DNA as it gets sucked inside Kyurem's mouth) Jafar: (In Ghetsis' voice) It's time, Kyurem. Go! (Kyurem's frozen wings broke into pieces revealing to be a gray tendril-like appendages on it's back) Squire Flicker: (In N's voice) Reshiram! (Reshiram flies off to avoid getting hit by Kyurem firing the energy, as Reshiram tries to escape the energy quickly caught it thus forcing the Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon to turn back into the Light Stone) Sunset Shimmer: Reshiram! Count Geoffrey: Now Kyurem, use your Absofusion on the Light Stone! (Kyurem uses the energy to fuse the Light Stone into White Kyurem) Human Fluttershy: '''Oh no! Kyurem transformed into White Kyurem! '''Carver Descartes: (In N's voice) I never would have believed that Pokemon could fuse together! That there was a formula like this! Sir Loungelot: '''Reshiram is also trapped inside Kyurem! - - - '''Hades: Let's get ready to rumble! Jafar: (In Slade's voice) Attack! Tino Tonitini: Let's do this! (Tino, Squire Flicker and Princess Flame touches their keystones) Tino, Squire Flicker & Princess Flame: Mega Evolve! (Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza mega evolves) Lor McQuarrie: It's mega evolution time! - Sarah Ravencroft: Palkia, use Spacial Rend! (Palkia charges up and then launch the attack, but Mega Latios and Latias quickly dodge it) - Foop: Giratina, attack! King Allfire: Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent! (Shiny Mega Rayquaza performs the attack pushing Giratina) Foop: Giratina, use Aura Sphere! (Giratina fires Aura Sphere, but Rayquaza dodges it) Hades: Get them! Jafar: Terminate them with Flamethrower! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower, but Mega Latios and Latias dodges it and hits Hades covered in lava) Hades: No! Get them, not me! Them! (White Kyurem fires Ice Burn) Hades: Follow the fingers, them. (Gets freezed by White Kyurem's Ice Burn) The heroes with their Legendary Pokemon army. Human Rarity: Use Hyper Beam! Foop: Roar of Time! (Regigigas fires Hyper Beam and Dialga fires Roar of Time, as two attacks collide and explode) (The gang unties the Hex girls) Luna: I am outta here. Dusk: Yeah, that witch is the real thing. (Thorn tries to go with them, but Velma and Sam stopped her) Velma Dinkley: Wait Thorn, we need your help. Thorn: Me? What can I do? Eddie: Only one thing. Velma Dinkley: We need you to read the spell to defeat Sarah Ravencroft. Thorn: Are you crazy?! I'm not really a witch, I can't help you against her! Velma Dinkley: But you said you were part wiccan. Thorn: Only 1/16th Genki: It doesn't matter. You have wiccan blood, meaning that only you can read the spell so you can send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from. Thorn: Forget it! You don't have have the book. Daphne Blake: No, Scooby does. (Shaggy and Scooby are running with the book in Scooby's mouth) Velma Dinkley: Scooby! Over here! (Then Sarah grabs Scooby's tail as she takes the book from him) Sarah Ravencroft: Give me my book you meddling hound. Scooby: Hound where? (Shaggy realizes Sarah captures Scooby) Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (Gets a bucket of water) Let my buddy go, you creepy crone! (splashes on her) Sarah Ravencroft: What was that? Shaggy Rogers: You're not melting! Like, it worked in The Wizard of Oz! - - - - Sarah Ravencroft: Fool, I shall destroy thee! - (Shaggy runs but is grabbed by Sarah and the bucket fell on her head, and Scooby runs) Velma Dinkley: The book! The book! (Then Shaggy goes and get the book back from Sarah, who is trying to get the bucket off her head) Shaggy Rogers: I'll hold that for ya. (leaves) Tino Tonitini: It's time we show you what happens if you mess with us! Hades: Guys! Get your Legendary rears in gear, and kick some heroes butt and get that book! (Hare blows Hades' blue fiery hair) Whoa is my hair out? - Squire Flicker: We can hear you, Reshiram... if you can hear us please. You can be separated by Kyurem. Tino Tonitini: Please do it! (White Kyurem suddenly feels the pain was Reshiram was struggling trying to get out of Kyurem's body) Jafar: Don't listen to them, listen to us only! (White Kyurem continues to attack the heroes, then Shiny Mega Rayquaza shows up and wraps around White Kyurem as they fall down) Tino Tonitini: Rayquaza! (White Kyurem and Shiny Mega Rayquaza falls down into the river) - - - Megan: That's it! Jafar: Get ready to fire your attacks! Hades: FIRE!!!! (Dialga fires Roar of Time, Palkia fires Spacial Rend, Giratina fires Aura Sphere, White Kyurem fires Ice Beam and Primal Kyogre fires Origin Pulse) - Tish Katsufrakis: Hurry! Sunset Shimmer: Please hurry! We're running out of time! Tino & Squire Flicker: Dragon Pulse! (Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse on White Kyurem and Giratina) Hades: Spacial Rend! (Palkia fires the attack, but two mega evolved Eon Pokemon dodges the attack) Count Geoffrey: '''Use Flash Cannon and Hydro Pump! (Dialga and Primal Kyogre fires their attacks on the heroes but they dodged them quickly) '''Queen Griddle and King Allfire: '''Hyper Beam/Dragon Pulse! '''Jafar & Hades: Dragon Pulse! Foop: Aura Sphere! (Mega Latios fires Dragon Pulse on Dialga while Shiny Mega Rayquaza fires Dragon Pulse on Dialga. Palkia and White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse while Giratina fires Aura Sphere, Mega Latias dodges Dragon Pulse and Aura Sphere, one of the Dragon Pulse attack hits Shiny Mega Rayquaza and crashes to the ground) Sir Loungelot: Rayquaza! Squire Flicker: Our rare shiny Legendary Dragon-type Pokemon is down! Human Rainbow Dash: Guys look out! (Primal Groudon fires Flamethrower, but Mega Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse to stop the attack) Jafar: Use Dragon Pulse on Zekrom! Megan: Aura Sphere on Regigigas! (White Kyurem fires Dragon Pulse hitting Zekrom and gets knocked out. Next Giratina fires Aura Sphere on Regigigas and gets defeated too) Eddie: Zekrom! Genki: No! Not Regigigas too! Princess Flame: The only thing left to do is to imprison Sarah Ravencroft. (She exploded the bucket off her head and make more pumpkins come to life) Sarah Ravencroft: Bring me that book!! (Then the pumpkins grabbed Shaggy) Shaggy Rogers: (tosses the book to Scooby) Scoob! (Scooby catches the book) Sarah Ravencroft: ENOUGH!!! (She makes a tree come too life and it grabs Scooby. Scooby-Doo: Rikes! (tosses the book to Daphne) Daphne! (Daphne caught the book, but the root got her) Daphne Blake: (tosses the book to Fred) Freddy! (Fred catches the book, but also gets grabbed by the root) Fred Jones: (tosses the book to Velma) VELMA!! - Sarah Ravencroft: (laughs) The book is useless to a mere mortal! () Velma Dinkley: But not to a wiccan. Sarah Ravencroft: Nay! I'll stop thee myself! (She flies closer to them) Genki: Oh no! Eddie: She's coming closer! Velma Dinkley: Hurry Thorn, read! Thorn: "Ancient evil get thee hence, only good can recompense for the misdeeds that you done. Witch return from when you come!" - - - Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks!! Sarah Ravencraft: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (gets pulled in by the book, screaming) NOT AGAIN!! (The sphere that trapped Ben disappeared as he land on the ground and sees Sarah getting pulled in the spell book. He tries to get away, but his leg gets grabbed by his ancestor) Ben Ravencraft: No! Sarah Ravencraft: I WONT GO BACK, ALONE!! (She and Ben gets pulled in) Ben Ravencraft: No! (struggles to get away) NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (He finally gets sucked into the book, Then the glowing red eyes and the dark aura around Groudon, Dialga, Kyogre, Giratina, Palkia and Kyurem faded away thus freeing them from the spell) Hades: '''This can't be! They're free from our control! '''Foop: (In Dr. Robotnik's voice) AAAHH!!! I hate that kid! Genki: I'll take that evil thing! (He snatches Dr. Facilier's Tailsman and Shatters into pieces) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I gonna pay back my dept! (He gasp and sees the spirits) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready at all! In fact, I got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOUR READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a... mindless send back in a major operation... AAA!!!... Soon as I look for another spell, we'll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid and those heroes locked away... I just need a little more time! (Gasps to see a giant statue) No! Don't please, no! (The shadow grabs him and drags him away) Just a little more time! I'd promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Screams) (The statue shuts it's mouth as the gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears) Tino Tonitini: My gosh. Foop: 'Dr. Facilier is Dead again! '''Hades: '(He gets angry until he calms) Okay, I deserve that. '''Tino Tonitini: '''The end, Nomas! Get out before our Legendary Pokemon army hurt you guys! '''Count Geoffrey: '''This is not over yet troublesome fools! - - (Dialga flies up into the blue portal, Palkia flies up to magenta portal, Giratina opens up a portal sending them back to their home, White Kyurem seperates Kyurem and Reshiram turning Kyurem back to it's normal form. Next Primal Groudon and Kyogre returns back to it's normal forms, Regigigas turns into an orb going to it's slumber, Reshiram, Zekrom, Latios, Latias and Shiny Rayquaza flies up in the sky) - - (They head to the book, but the burnted tree lum fall on the book causing it to burn) '''Velma Dinkley: Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy. Daphne Blake: Thank goodness. Shaggy Rogers: But like, it would have been a hot fast seller. Sir Loungelot: The villains also dropped the DNA Splicers too. Hare: What are we going to do with it? Tino Tonitini: I'll put it in my pocket and then deliver it to Princess Celestia so she can keep it safe. - (Then, the Hex Girls set the Mayor and Mr. McKnight free) - - Thorn: A wiccan, daddy. A wiccan. (The mayor sees the destroyed village cause by Sarah Ravencroft ruined, as he begins to freakout) Mayor Corey: This is a disaster! No witch No village! What are we gonna do for our Autumn Fest!? Thorn: Well, you still got the Hex Girl. Mayor Corey: No offense girls but, we need a bigger attraction. Shaggy Rogers: Uh, mayor? Holly: ''' Excuse me, You might have something. () Earth, Wind, Fire and Air (The fog clears up and Thorn and the girl are singing "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air) Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire). Love the earth it's only fair, It's one big earth that we must share. We love the earth with all our fire! It's in our souls our one desire. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air. We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire, To love the earth is our one desire (to love the earth is our one desire). Nature is a precious gift it will make your spirits lift. Love the earth with all your fire! It's in your soul your one desire. Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air! We may look bad but we don't care. We ride the wind, we feel the fire. To love the earth is our one desire To love the earth... is our one desire! - - - '''Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (The movie ends) Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts